


I See Magic In Your Eyes

by Only_Me103



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I will try and make it a slow burn, M/M, Prince Magnus, Slave fic, okay maybe I like dark fics, slave Alec, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Me103/pseuds/Only_Me103
Summary: Magnus Bane is the heir to the Edom throne or as it’s called now, the Bane throne.when the seelie queen comes to visit his kingdom she brings them some gifts.One of said gifts is a foreigner slave, that doesn’t like talking, But For some reason Magnus takes a liking to the boy and feels bad for him.Meanwhile, He has fallen for the tall mysterious man that saved his life, without even having seen his face.————-Also Raphael is the king’s ward and Magnus conseders him his brother.Some Saphael in there too.





	I See Magic In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not really sure where this is going, but I am kindda willing to find out, are you?

Meliorn walked into the Market, knowing exactly where to head from there, the slave tent, the queen was going to visit the Bane kingdom and she had asked him personally to choose the slave she was gifting the king.

It was one of the fun parts of the job for Meliorn when he was buying slaves he felt in control, and he liked the feeling.

He knew the most important qualities for the slaves to have, they must seem strong, well fed, polite and most importantly they must be pretty, the Banes were known to like a pretty thing.

When he entered the tent, he was greeted by Asker, the man whom he usually buys his slaves, he welcomed him and lead him to the people who were waiting for him to come and choose from.

Meliorn started walking from the beginning of the line, no one looked interesting enough to be a grand prize, Meliorn sighed, he would have to settle.

He looked again, and his eyes landed on a petite girl with hair the colour of fire, she looked too skinny to be able to fight or do heavy work, but she was beautiful, maybe she could be a maid or something.

He started to point at her when he noticed her hand was attached to another, a black haired guy who looked even more afraid than the girl, he was well built and was also good looking.

They seemed to know each other, he decided that both of them were good enough to be a gift for the Banes, and the queen might like to hear the story of why they were holding hands, Meliorn smirked to himself.

“ I will take these two,” he said, pointing to the firey girl and the terrified boy.

Asker touched both their shoulders and they stepped out of the line.

“ what are your names?” 

“ Clarissa” the girl answered, looking at the ground, at least she was polite.

“ and you ?” He asked the boy.

“ Simon, sir” the boy managed to say, his friend’s grip tightened around his hand. 

“ Alright Simon and Clarissa, go wait there until I finish My shopping” Meliorn said pointing to a corner in the tent.

His eyes went back to scanning the people in front of him, they landed on a beautiful dark skinned girl, her curly hair was flying around her face, and the way she was standing was giving her power, she looked tough enough to be a warrior, and pretty enough to be whatever they wanted her to be.

“ you “ he pointed at her, and she stepped to the front.

“ what is your name?” He asked, looking her body up and down.

“ Maia,” she said, looking him right in the eyes.

Firey little thing isn’t she, he thought.

“ wait with others,” he said.

He needed one more person, but no one was grabbing his attention, that is until his eyes landed on him.

He was standing so far in the line he was covered by everyone else, the darkness of the night hiding his face even more, but as Meliorn finally saw it, he was stunned.

The man had one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen, all the details were beautiful, like an artwork, his raven black hair was ruffled like he just walked out of bed, and his body was incredible.

He walked until he was right in front of him “ you” he said pointing at him.

The man looked at him and stepped out of the line.

He was looking at the ground, Meliorn’s hand went under his chin and pulled his face up making him see the most gorgeous hazel eyes he had ever seen.

“ such a beauty, what is your name?” he asked, but the man didn’t answer, Meliorn’s brows furrowed in confusion, “ why aren’t you answering me?” 

“ he.. he doesn’t speak the common tongue, sir,” Asker was the one to answer, “ that’s why I had him at the back of the line” 

Meliorn frowned, “ such a pity, what language does he speak?” He asked, this time looking at Asker instead of the man.

“ I think it’s the language of the Germans, I am not really sure “ the man answered.

“ Alright, he can be used in something that doesn’t require a lot of talking,” Meliorn said, a huge grin on his face.

“ go, wait with others,” he said to the man pointing at where the rest of his slaves were waiting, the man seemed to understand and walked to stand with the others.

Meliorn went to Asker and paid him what they agreed upon before he walked to his carriage with the four slaves following behind with his guards, they were loaded into the cart and shackled so they wouldn’t escape.

It was two days journey to the queen’s castle, and Meliorn didn’t plan on having any of them escape during said trip.

In two days, he would be at the castle giving the queen her precious gifts and getting rewarded for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days later….

Meliorn’s carriage walked through the front gates of the queen’s castle, he was ready to give the queen what she had asked for.

He walked down from his carriage and walked to the slaves' cart, his guards were already getting the slaves down, he walked in front of them, his eyes lingering on the hazel-eyed man.

“ follow me,” he said, walking down towards the queen’s castle.

A few minutes later he was kneeling in front of the queen.

“ your majesty” 

“ well well well, I see you had good fortune in this trip Meliorn, you may rise “ the queen spoke from her throne.

Meliorn stood up His hands behind his back like the knight he is.

“ what are their names ?” The queen asked.

Meliorn looked at the four slaves, “ you may speak, introduce yourselves” he said.

“ Maia” 

“ Clarissa” 

“ S-Simon” 

Each one of them spoke with their head still down, they were all still kneeling, when the hazel-eyed man didn’t speak Meliorn cleared his throat.

“Come on, Alec “ Simon whispered next to the other man and nudged him with his elbow.

The man looked up and saw the queen and Meliorn looking at him expectantly, and just seemed to realize they were speaking to him.

“ wie heißt du?” - What is your name?- Simon whispered again, and the guy nodded having finally understood what was asked of him.

He looked back at the queen and Meliorn, “ Alexander… Alec “ he said, the accent obvious in his voice.

Meliorn looked at the queen who had a brow raised at him.

“ he is a foreigner, German we think, but he was the most beautiful one out there, I thought the Banes would appreciate it” he spoke, feelings he might have been fast to judge.

Only, the queen smiled at him, “ you are right, he is the prettiest one here, although the other boy is more my preference, alright Meliorn, you have done well for your queen, and as usual you will be highly rewarded “ the queen said, as she stood up and walked down her throne.

“ in the meantime” she was standing in front of Simon who was visibly shaking, “ you speak his tongue ?” 

Simon nodded.

“ Alright then, we move to the Bane kingdom in a week, and the ride there is three days, so you have ten days to teach “Alec” the Basics of our language, so he is not totally useless when we gift him to them, and Just so you know, 6+your fate is now tied to his, if he is rendered useless, so are you” she finished, and started walking out of the room.

Clary’s hand held Simon’s as a way to comfort him, now they weren’t only slaves, they were going to have to teach a foreigner their language in ten days, or be killed probably, well, such fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8 days later, in the cart….

“I mean, how am I supposed to teach him everything, he can be put anywhere basically, he’s a good cook so he can be in the kitchen, he’s well built so he could be a guard, he is a handsome guy and I know there are things that require you being handsome, I can’t teach you everything” Simon shouted, as he was freaking out.

He had been teaching Alec the basics of the language, the most common orders the polite answers, but it wasn’t enough, he couldn’t understand everything.

“ come on Simon, you have done good,” Maia said encouraging him.

“ Yeah, at least now he understands some stuff and can answer, besides they are royals, they probably know his language and choose not to speak it because they are too lazy,” Clary said.

“ I … I am sorry “ Alec finally spoke, which brought all eyes to him.

“ no no Alec, it’s not your fault,” Clary said, putting her hand on Alec’s leg to comfort him, and he put his hand over hers.

“ thank you, “ he said again, looking at Simon.

“ you are welcome my friend” Simon answered, the panic leaving him as he realized this is probably harder on Alec than it is on him.

“stop here, let’s rest the horses ” they heard a voice say from the outside, and the cart stopped moving.

The door to their cart opened and one of the guards told them to come down.

“ one guard will be with two of you while you walk, you will do your … thing, the lovebirds will go together with Marcos and the other two are with me” he pointed to Alec and Maia and told them to follow him.

————

Magnus was coming back from his hunt, him, Raphael, Ragnor and Cat, they had to be there before the Seelie queen arrived.

They were all riding together until just a few minutes ago, they had decided to rest for a while, but Magnus wanted to walk around and move his legs, and right now, he is really wondering why he is always doing dumb things.

“ Ah, let me go me before my guards get here you stupid savage, and next time before you attack someone know who you are attacking” Magnus shouted at the guy who had just thrown him to the ground.

There were four men, well built, and ugly as hell, Magnus was known to be able to take care of himself, but they had hit him in his legs hard when they first attacked him, he could barely stand, but he knew even at full strength, he would not have been able to take all of them on his own.

Two of the men were behind him, one of them was tying his hands behind his back, when he saw one of the two guys in front of him fall to the ground, tripping the other one with him, he would have laughed if he hadn’t heard the shout from one of the men behind him.

One of them shouted and Magnus felt a body falling behind him, he turned his head to look at them, and he was struck.

A tall man with hair as black as the night was fighting them, beautifully he might add, his moves were calculated, he looked more in control than any fighter Magnus had ever seen, the way he stood radiated of power.

The man stabbed one of the attackers with the other one’s knife and twisted the other’s hand behind his back.

“ who are you?” Magnus whispered, and the guy seemed to hear, as his head turned to Magnus, and to Magnus' great displeasure, the man's hair covered his face and he couldn't see it, he bets it's a beautiful one.

the man took the knife from the attacker’s chest and threw it at Magnus’ direction, Magnus covered his face with his arms fearing for his life, but he was surprised by the knife only missing his head by an  
Inch.

He heard a scream in front of him, his head snapped back, and he saw the man flip over the attacker’s back, throwing him on the ground in the process, so hard he was out cold.

He was now in front of Magnus, fighting the last standing attacker, he had him on the ground in less than ten seconds, and Magnus was so turned on he wanted to rip the clothes that man was wearing and do unspeakable things to him.

“ Rope,” he said, and Magnus realized he was talking to him.

“ me?” 

“ yes,” he said, extending his free hand to Magnus.

Magnus stood up and walked to the man who without a word started untieing the roop that was previously being wrapped around Magnus’ hands.

Magnus still couldn't see the man's face, but he could tell he was a beauty with dark features. 

He freed Magnus and tied the attacker down, he looked at Magnus ' direction and nodded before he left the two alive attackers on the ground and started leaving.

“ wait” Magnus shouted, and the man stopped.

“ how can I thank you?” He asked.

the deadliness that was in the man's stance while he was fighting was now replaced with what could only be described as kindness.

“ you are welcome,” the man said, without looking at Magnus, which confused Magnus.

“ do you… do you need a ride somewhere maybe?” Magnus asked again.

he could see the man smile behind his dark locks, but he said nothing.

“ Magnus” 

“ Magnus where are you? “ 

“ your Highness answer us” he heard shouts, and his head automatically turned to answer.

“ I am here” he shouted back, his head going back to the man he was talking to, only to find him gone.

He would have gone after him, only that his friends and his guards were now surrounding him.

“ Magnus, what on god’s earth happened here?” Raphael asked.

“ are you okay your highness?” Elias, one of Magnus’ guards asked.

And with all his friends around him, two people dead on the floor and two others tied up, he forgot momentarily about the angel of death that just saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I can’t seem to summarize this, so help me please, if you have any ideas, say them in the comments.


End file.
